Dulce inocencia
by aoibird6
Summary: En ocasiones, Castiel podía ser demasiado inocente para lo que Dean podía tolerar y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.


**Titulo**: Dulce inocencia.

**Parejas**: CasxDean.

**Personaje secundario:** Sam.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Humor, Romance.

**Resumen:** En ocasiones, Castiel podía ser demasiado inocente para lo que podía tolerar Dean y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio dio un par de vueltas por el motel de turno mientras bufaba enfadado, hace dos horas que su hermano había ido a interrogar a un sospechoso y se supone que luego traería la cena pero ya tardaba mucho.

-¿Dónde mierda se metió?- siseó cabreado- Tengo mucha hambre y ese pequeño idiota aún no vuelve.

-Dean- éste se sobresaltó cuando el ángel apareció de repente frente a él.

-¡Maldición, Cas! ¿Hasta cuando me darás esos sustos, idiota? Un día de estos me mandarás de regreso al infierno.

-Entonces te iría a buscar de nuevo- respondió tranquilamente- Sam me pidió que viniera a avisarte que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente y tardará otra media hora en llegar.

-¡Perfecto! Yo muriéndome de hambre y él tonteando por ahí.

-De hecho está trabajan—

-¡Lo sé!- siseó frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-Ten Dean, junta tus manos.

El cazador obedeció y el moreno dejó caer cuatro chocolates pequeños en su palma. Se apresuró en quitarles el envoltorio para devorarlos y luego se lamió los labios.

-Delicioso, gracias Cas.

-De nada.

-Voy a tomar una ducha.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí mientras regresa Sam?- preguntó con su habitual seriedad.

-Claro, ve una porno si quieres pero cuidadito con ponerte juguetón en mi presencia.

-¿Eh?

El rubio se tomó su tiempo para ducharse y luego salió con los pantalones puestos mientras se secaba el cabello suspirando, al parecer el agua debió estar muy caliente porque tenía algo de calor. El ángel se encontraba viendo con suma atención una película porno pero no era cualquiera y Dean apagó la televisión bufando.

-¿Por qué pones esa mierda?

-Dijiste que podía verla.

-Claro pero una porno heterosexual, no gay ¿Crees que me interesa ver a dos hombres follando?  
-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó curioso- Ellos se estaban divirtiendo.

-Dios… eres tan idiota a veces, Cas.

-No creo que Dios tenga algo que ver aquí, Dean.

-¿Te quedan otro de esos dulces que me diste?- cambió el tema suspirando.

-No pero puedo ir a la recepción para pedirle algunas más a la mujer que me los dio.

-Perfecto, entonces…- su cabeza procesó lentamente esas palabras- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que de la recepción? ¿Quién te dio esos chocolates, Cas?- preguntó alarmado- Cuéntame todo ahora.

-Bueno, verás, estuve por aquí cuando tu saliste y…

_""""""""""""""""""""""""Hace dos horas… """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_El ángel apareció en medio del cuarto y no sintió la presencia de ninguno de los hermanos. Ambos estaban investigando lo que parecía ser muertes relacionadas con un hombre lobo, así que se sentó en el sillón para ver algo de televisión mientras esperaba. Encontró unas interesantes caricaturas que llamaron su atención cuando unos golpes lo hicieron voltear y apareció frente a la puerta para abrirla. _

_-Hola señor- saludó una chica pelirroja que mascaba un chicle de un modo que le pareció algo desagradable- Hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con la ducha caliente pero ya está todo arreglado._

_-Bien- respondió sin saber de que hablaba, no es como si usara la ducha para entender la diferencia entre darse un baño con agua caliente, tibia o fría, solo sabía que Dean se ponía como un gato erizado cuando se acababa el agua caliente._

_-Tenga- le entregó una bolsita transparente con cinco chocolates dentro- Disfrute su estadía aquí. _

_-Gracias… _

_Cerró la puerta observando los chocolates con curiosidad y reparó que en la bolsita había un dibujo de un solo color de lo que parecía ser una mujer desnuda. Así que sacó los chocolates y la tiró al papelero, ya que le pareció inapropiado para dejar ahí unos inocentes dulces que los niños disfrutaban. Luego se los daría a Dean o Sam cuando regresaran. _

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Fin del flashback""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Dean lo miró con un marcado tic en el ojo derecho y corrió a buscar la dichosa bolsita en el papelero. Su boca se abrió en una perfecta "O" cuando reconoció ese envoltorio y se volteó muy enojado.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, Cas?!

-No entiendo, tenías hambre y esa mujer amablemente me dio esos chocolates- buscó en sus bolsillos- Mira, aquí queda uno- le quitó el envoltorio y lo comió.

-¡Nooooo!- el rubio se afirmó en la pared frustrado y con ganas de ahorcar a ese idiota que lo sacaba de quicio con su ignorancia sobre la tierra- La has jodido Cas.

-¿Por qué? No están mal.

-¡Son afrodisiacos, idiota!

-¿Y?

-¿Crees que quiero excitarme ahora, idiota?

-Mmm- el moreno apareció frente a él y lo observó fijamente.

-Cas…

-Yo te veo igual- dijo llevando su mano inocentemente a la frente del rubio, quien gimió por el roce.

-¡No te me acerques!

Lo apartó de un empujón pero al intentar huir muy rápido, perdió el equilibrio y de no ser porque Castiel lo jaló de la mano, hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. El cazador terminó atrapado contra la pared, aprisionado por ese fuerte cuerpo que resultaba perfecto para restregarse y ya no sabía si lo hacía para aliviar el calentón que tenía encima (producto de los afrodisiacos) o para liberarse de ese muro de concreto que resultaba ser el ángel.

-Dean- lo llamó el moreno mirándolo fijamente- ¿Qué tienes?

-Esto es tu culpa…- dijo gimiendo bajito- Hazte cargo de lo que hiciste, grandísimo idiota.

El ángel ladeó un poco la cabeza al no entender lo que decía y Dean lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo apasionadamente mientras seguía restregándose contra su cuerpo. El moreno comenzó a imitar sus acciones y al parecer el afrodisiaco ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto también. Ambos comenzaron a frotarse contra el cuerpo ajeno y el rubio se desabrochó los pantalones para hacer lo mismo con el ángel y comenzar a masturbarlo a ambos.

-Dean… Mmm… ¿Está bien que me sientaaa… asiiii…?

-Sí…. Aaaahhh… es jodidamente perfecto…

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo con un gemido de placer. El rubio lo observó sonrojándose mientras jadeaba despacio.

-Eres un idiota a veces, Cas… no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan inocentón.

-¿Eh?

-A veces eres demasiado inocente para lo que puedo soportar.

-Dean.

-Esto quedará entre los dos ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Dean.

Se dieron un último beso para luego arreglarse la ropa y permanecer sentados viendo una película, caricatura o una porno, daba lo mismo porque estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose la boca mutuamente.

* * *

_Al día siguiente… _

Fue un golpe en su hombro lo que lo hizo despertar y vio a su hermano menor. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos antes de voltear un poco pero no había rastro del ángel por ningún lugar.

-¿A qué hora llegaste ayer, Sammy?

-Iba a volver antes pero Cas me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo y me fui a un bar.

-Ya veo- eso explicaba porque el moreno se había quedado con él gran parte de la noche mientras se besaban y acariciaban. Y Dean culpaba de todo a los dichosos dulces.

-¿Te comiste todas las hamburguesas?

-Sí, tenía mucha hambre y fue tu culpa por tardar tanto- bostezó- Vamos a desayunar.

Fue al baño para lavarse la cara e intentar despejarse un poco. Lo de ayer era muy confuso pero realmente le encantó y tendría que aclarar las cosas con Castiel después. Al salir bostezando para decirle a Sam que se fueran, se quedó quieto mirando la escena. El ángel tenía dos chocolates en su palma y su hermanito menor se llevaba uno a la boca.

-Genial, Cas, me moría de hambre.

-¡Sammy noooooooo!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Cas- éste asintió suspirando.

-La mujer de ayer me regaló otros más y pensé que te gustaría probarlos conmigo, Dean- éste miró a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

-O no, eso sí que no-siseó Dean.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Lo siento mucho Sammy pero el calentón te lo bajas en la ducha o tú solito que este ángel es mío.

-¿Dean?- lo empujó dentro de la ducha y largó el agua fría- ¡Deeeeaaannnnn!

-Me lo vas a agradecer, Sammy, algún día me lo agradecerás.


End file.
